


Felix Felicis

by starrykyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Stray Kids - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-14 13:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykyun/pseuds/starrykyun
Summary: Definition; a potion also known as liquid luck as it makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It turns an ordinary day into an extraordinary one.Seo Changbin is unlucky in every way; as the only muggleborn in Slytherin house, he is a victim of both physical and mental abuse. As a Slytherin, no one from the other houses trust him. He is completely and utterly alone.Lee Felix is a new student at Hogwarts and has yet to be sorted into a house; upon his arrival he questions the obvious prejudices that everyone else just seems to ignore.Will Changbin ever find his liquid luck?





	1. Shame of Slytherin

_Thump._ **_ Thump. THUMP. _ **

The mixture of hexes and feet just kept on coming, pounding into his side until he was gasping for breath and sure he was about to die.

Changbin was counting in his head, _one two three four five,_ he just had to reach 60 and this would all be over. Only a minute until lunch was finished and his tormentors would begrudgingly leave him to go to class. He felt a tear run down his cheek and prayed that no one had noticed.

_fifty-six, thump._

_fifty-seven, **thump.**_

_fifty-eight, **thump.**_

_fifty-nine, **thump.**_

_sixty._ No thump?

Changbin waited for a few seconds, still sprawled on the floor, until he was sure he was alone. He stood slowly, holding his bruised side trying not to wince with the pain. He was glad he hadn’t eaten yet today, because if he had he surely would have been sick there and then. 

He wracked his brains trying to think what subject was next; _potions. _It could be worse he mused, at least he was good at it and sat alone at the back of the class, it was as close to invisible as he could get.

He muttered a quick _episkey _under his breath and with a flick of his wrist, the pain somewhat subdued. Changbin didn't like anyone to see him in pain, it made him weak and vulnerable; both things a Slytherin most definitely should not be. Satisfied that he had healed himself to the best of his ability, he made his way down to the damp dungeons that he was supposed to call home. 

~

Changbin let out a big sigh, he'd finished making his Essence of Dittany a while ago, second only to the Slytherin Prince; Hwang Hyunjin. He hated to admit it but even he was in awe of Hyunjin's prowess with potions, it seemed like he was meant for it, or it was meant for him. Maybe it was stupid but... Changbin almost saw him as a different person in this classroom; he was no longer the Slytherin Prince, he was just Hyunjin, a third year Slytherin with an aptitude for potions. He shook his head to rid himself of that ridiculous thought, Slytherin Prince or not, he would always look down upon Changbin. After all, he was just a filthy mudblood.

The class was finally coming to an end, the majority had completed their task but there was still the odd few cauldrons bubbling away. Changbin began to pack away the vials and different ingredients he had been using, his next class was Astronomy which - like all of his subjects - he loved. 

The class was excused and everyone started to make their way to whichever subject they had next. As usual, Changbin was the last to leave since he sat at the back. When everyone else had left the classroom Changbin got up and made his way over to the door. He stood for a few seconds, took a deep breath and stepped outside. As he had expected, they were waiting for him. He heard the snickering before he saw them but he knew who it would be.

_"Hey look it's the mudblood" "__What a lovely surprise!" _Changbin tried to keep his face neutral, the worst was yet to come. He lowered his head as he heard footsteps approaching him slowly, purposely drawn out. Shiny black shoes emblazoned with tiny wriggling silver snakes came to a halt right in front of him. Then the voice that sometimes haunted his nightmares spoke. "_So, mudblood. How does it feel knowing you're the shame of Slytherin?" _ Changbin slowly raised his eyes and as he did, something hit him on the back of his head. The last thing he saw before it all went black was the piercing stare of those glowing green eyes, the eyes that were filled with hatred, the eyes that belonged to the Slytherin Prince.

~

His head felt fuzzy. His left arm hurt. His throat was raw and he had a strange taste in his mouth. Changbin kept his eyes closed and listened. He couldn't hear much but whether that was due to there being nothing to hear or because of the ringing in his ears, he couldn't tell. He lay in silence for what he counted to be 27 minutes before he heard little snippets of a conversation, _"Broken".... "Skelegro".... "Mr Seo". _Ah, he must be in the Hospital Wing, he'd probably broken his arm. He couldn't remember how but he had a few theories, none of which entertained the idea that this was accidental or self-inflicted.

He finally opened his eyes and braved a glance at his arm, it had definitely been broken but already seemed to be repairing itself. He must have been given the Skelegro while he was still unconscious, that would explain the strange taste. He wondered how much longer he'd have to be stuck here for; classes were probably all over already as it looked dark outside. He decided to try and sleep again as he'd most likely be staying here overnight. Just as he was drifting off, he sensed something moving at the foot of his bed, he was too tired to care and anyway, it was probably just the matron.

~

When Changbin next woke up he felt re-energised and for the first time in a long time, he didn't hurt anywhere. He got out of the hospital bed and found his robes folded in a neat pile with his wand on top placed in a small basket. He quickly changed into his robes and placed his wand up his sleeve to keep it safe. He was just about to leave the Hospital Wing to go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast while it was still early when something caught his eye. At the foot of the bed he'd been sleeping in was a mini box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Changbin looked around, feeling very confused. There was no way they were meant for him, no one from Slytherin would ever even think about giving him a gift and even if someone from another house took pity on him, he was still a Slytherin and Slytherin's were not to be trusted. Just as he thought that, it dawned on him that this was some cruel trick. The sweets were probably poisoned in one way or another, not enough to kill him but enough to ensure it caused him to suffer greatly. As he picked up the box and threw it in the bin beside his bed, he shook his head at his own stupidity for considering even for a second that it was a kind gesture. Of course it wouldn't be, he was a mudblood. The shame of Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first AU I've ever written like this so please bare with me! I've had this as a general idea for a while but it's only recently that I really began to flesh it out and come up with backgrounds for the characters. If you'd like to see the character profiles I've made they're under my pinned tweet in the Stray Kids section of my AU's (my twitter is @bffwnho).  



	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Felix looked around his room for the last time. For the past two and a half years the Pukwudgie dorm had been his home. He’d already said all of his goodbyes, so he reached into his pocket for his pouch of floo powder and threw a pinch into the fireplace. Once the flames had turned to a nice emerald green he stepped in and after making sure his arms were tucked in safely, he carefully and slowly – but not too slowly – said, _“Lee Family Manor”._

The sensation of travelling by floo was something Felix thought he’d never get used to. The moment your body left the ground you felt completely weightless and you could feel your body twisting at odd angles. Felix had often thought it was unfortunate that you were meant to keep your eyes closed whilst travelling by floo, he was intrigued as to what his body actually looked like on the journey.

His feet touched the ground and immediately he heard the familiar sound of his mother singing to herself. He glanced around and found himself in his own personal library that his father had had specially built for him on his sixth birthday. Through the years it had grown and changed from housing junior spell books to tomes of advanced charms, information on magical creatures and massive volumes about different types of plants and their uses as well as where they could be found. He also had the odd book on astronomy and potions; though they were definitely not his area of expertise.

His father worked for MACUSA but was transferring to the Ministry of Magic. Felix was excited but also slightly scared, he’d lived here all of his life and had some amazing friends and memories but now he was moving to somewhere where he knew no one. Worst of all, he was moving into the third year. They’d all known each other for two full years already and would probably have close friend groups, it would make it harder for Felix to make friends, but he was determined to have at least one by the end of his first week.

~

Felix was exhausted, they’d had to fly by broom for a while as apparition could cause splinching or even death over such a long distance. Floo powder was not yet possible from the US to the UK so the MACUSA had arranged a portkey for them in a secure location, unfortunately that secure location was over five hours away.

At last they reached the portkey. Once they touched it, they would be transported to their new home. Felix realised he hadn’t asked his father which part of the UK they were going to live in, although he seemed to recall that Hogwarts was located in Scotland so maybe it was near there. Just as he was about to ask, the portkey activated and they were transported to their destination.

~

It was the next day and Felix ran down the stairs to get breakfast, it turned out that he’d been right and they were in fact living in Scotland now. He supposed for his father it didn’t matter like it did for muggles that he wasn’t near his work place, he could just apparate or use floo powder and he’d be there within seconds.

Felix wondered what subjects the students of Hogwarts would be doing right now and then realised that it was the weekend and so they’d probably be free to do what they wished. He looked at the little pocket watch he always kept with him, a habit he’d picked up from one of his muggleborn friends back at Ilvermorny, _11:37 am. _In just under an hour Felix would step foot into the grounds of Hogwarts for the very first time.

~

He looked down to his right at the foreboding forest. He’d read about the Forbidden Forest in his herbology books as there were certain plants and roots that could only be found in it. Seeing it in person was a completely different experience. Felix decided then and there that he would stay away from it at all costs. He had thought someone was supposed to be meeting him here but it had already been 20 minutes since he had arrived. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the forest looming right beside him so he began to walk the path that led up towards the castle.

He reached the Quidditch stands and looked up, very impressed with the size of the pitch. He had always wanted to play Quidditch for Pukwudgie but to play for your house you had to be fourth year or above, he assumed it was the same here but at least he could have the chance to play for his house next year. That reminded him, he needed to be sorted! He’d forgotten all about it due to his nervousness with the forest and awe of the Quidditch pitch. He turned around and had to stop himself from taking a step forward because right in front of him was a student. He looked older than Felix did, so he assumed he was in fifth or sixth year. He took note of the red badge he wore fastened to his black cloak, it read _Prefect._ Felix picked at his memories to try and work out which house was associated with the colour red, suddenly it hit him and before he could stop himself he blurted out a rather loud and excited, _“Gryffindor!”_ The older student blinked before bursting out in laughter to which Felix blushed profusely. _“Sorry! I’m not laughing at you I was just surprised you knew my house”. _Felix blushed harder but didn’t say anything this time. The older student grinned apologetically, _“Lee Felix I presume?” _Felix nodded, deciding he still didn’t trust himself to speak. The older student stuck out his hand, _“I’m Bang Chan! But you can call me Chan.” _ Felix reached out to shake it and smiled, maybe Chan wouldn’t be his best friend but it was certainly a start. Chan mentioned that he had seen Felix staring at the Quidditch pitch and asked him if he played, Felix shook his head no and explained he was only in third year. Much to his surprise he found out that here at Hogwarts you could play for your house from second year! He also learned that Chan was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as their Keeper! Chan told him that if he was sorted into Gryffindor then he’d definitely be able to try out for the team! Felix briefly asked about the other houses and Chan was happy to answer his questions, although Felix did notice that he didn’t have much to say about the house called Slytherin.

~

Chan brought him up to the headmaster’s office, which could only be reached through a series of hidden passageways, muttered spells and passwords. _“Felix? Good luck in there, you’ll be fine! I doubt you’ll be sorted into Slytherin so don’t worry” _Felix furrowed his brows in confusion, “_What’s wrong with Slytherin?” _ Clearly Chan thought he was joking as he just laughed, slapped him on the back and said goodbye. His unanswered question kept nagging at him, what _was _so bad about Slytherin? Deciding Chan was probably just playing around, Felix knocked on the big oak door.

~

He waited… and waited. No answer. _What was it with this school? Did they forget he was coming? _He’d finally had enough and slowly pushed open the door. He was met by a dimly lit room and what must have been nearly one hundred portraits of former headmasters and mistresses, he noted that they all seemed to be sleeping. In the very centre of the room was a large desk with papers scattered everywhere, Felix thought it rather odd as with magic they could be kept easily organised. At the back of the room there was an unlit fireplace and to the right, there seemed to be another area that was hidden from view, Felix could just make out a soft blue glow and hear a very low humming sound. He started to make his way over but then stopped himself, he shouldn’t be snooping around the headmaster’s office.

_“Curious eh?” _ Felix jumped with fright and looked around, he was sure there had been no one in the room when he had entered, and he hadn’t heard anyone come in when he’d been looking around. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. He scanned the walls but all the portraits were still sleeping. A low chuckle came next, _“I suppose if you don’t know what you’re looking for it’s hard to find”. _This time Felix was ready and whipped around in the direction of the voice, he was facing a bookcase. He scanned the shelves but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was only when he looked up to the top of the bookcase that he saw a hat. For all intents and purposes, it seemed just like every other hat Felix saw on a regular basis. Then it spoke. _“So, you’ve found me at last eh?” _He shouldn’t be surprised, he was a wizard after all but oddly enough the thought of a talking hat had never even occurred to him. As usual Felix said the first thing that came to mind, _“You can talk!” _ The hat appeared to roll it’s eyes, _“I thought you were a wizard? What kind of wizard are you if you’ve never seen a talking hat?”_ That was a good question, Felix felt rather silly all of a sudden. The hat seemed to realise this and told him the headmaster was at the Ministry of Magic for some important business but would be back any second. No sooner had the words left the hat’s mouth when the fireplace lit up with emerald flames and out stepped a rather tall man that Felix assumed to be the headmaster.

~

_“I see you’ve met the Sorting Hat, Felix. I hope he hasn’t been too unwelcoming”._ The Headmaster’s voice was quiet, but warm and friendly._ The Sorting Hat? Did it have something to do with what house he was in?_ Felix realised he hadn’t replied yet and not wanting to seem rude he said, _“He’s been rather friendly actually, I just didn’t spot him at first.” _The headmaster nodded to himself seemingly deep in thought,_ “he does blend in rather well”. _There was a long pause and Felix shifted awkwardly, _“Sir? How do I get sorted into a house?” _The headmaster looked at him with a confused expression which quickly turned to one of understanding, _“Of course! You’ve still to be sorted! I think it’s easier to show you than explain.” _ Felix was curious, he knew it would have something to do with the hat. The headmaster muttered something under his breath and a battered looking stool appeared in front of him, _“Sit down Felix” _he sat down and the next thing he knew the Sorting Hat was being placed on his head.

~

_“Ah, you have an interesting little mind don't you? I think you’re going to be a difficult one. Hmmmm let’s see…” _ Felix was startled at first but then realised the hat was talking to him without actually speaking. _“You value your friends above all else. You have an inquisitive nature. Your heart is pure and brave. You strive to be the best at everything you do. I’ll be honest Felix, my initial thought was Ravenclaw but you could easily be any of the houses” Even Slytherin? _ Felix thought to himself. _“Yes, even Slytherin… hmmm I haven’t had one as complex as you in two years” _Felix wondered who that other complex person was, someone in his year if it was two years ago? _“Yes, I imagine you’ll meet them soon enough. Whether or not you’ll get along remains to be seen.” Why wouldn’t we get along? I’ve never even met them before how can you say that? _ Felix felt the hat smirking, _“that decides it.” Decides what? _ The hat seemed to take a deep breath and then bellowed out, **_“HUFFLEPUFF!”_**. The hat was torn from his head and he saw the headmaster glaring at it, _“You do realise we’re not in the Great Hall? No need to shout.”_ He waved his wand and the hat flew back to its spot on the bookcase. Felix stood and the stool disappeared too. The headmaster turned to him and smiled warmly, _“Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Lee”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to say this at the end notes for the last chapter but I was stupid and forgot so I’ll say it now! 
> 
> My friend Fleur always motivates and encourages me whenever I have a new idea so I just wanna say a massive thank you to her for being my friend! :3


	3. Love, Woo

Chan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, something he’d always done since he was a child in order to comfort himself. He didn’t know why but he felt uneasy all of a sudden. It was lunch time though so maybe he was just hungry. After dropping that Felix kid off at the headmaster’s office he had returned to his dormitory at Gryffindor tower. His roommates were out somewhere, probably at Hogsmeade, and Chan was enjoying the peace and quiet for once. He often imagined becoming head boy and getting his own living quarters. Of course then there was Woojin to think about, he knew how much Woojin wanted it too. Chan and Woojin had been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts when they met each other on the Hogwarts Express. They had instantly become friends over their shared experiences of having one magical parent and one muggle parent which meant living with things from both worlds when growing up. Even after they got sorted into different houses, they remained firm friends. Once they were able to choose additional subjects in third year, they found that they actually had a lot of classes together, with only one subject that the other didn’t do. As well as the seven core subjects, Chan chose to study Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy whilst Woojin had chosen Study of Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as his. Chan had realised towards the end of third year that he cared for Woojin more than friends normally did. He still hadn’t said anything or acted upon his feelings because quite honestly, he was scared. He didn’t want to risk losing Woojin by making things awkward if he didn’t feel the same way. He was content with seeing Woojin every day and hearing his soft voice and laughter whenever something amused him, which was quite often. Chan let out a deep sigh and decided to finally head down to lunch, it was no good to dwell upon his stupid feelings for too long.

~

He was walking down the main staircase, stomach rumbling with hunger, when he heard a strange noise that caught his attention. He _was_ going to just ignore it but then he realised it was someone crying, Chan could never – and would never - just ignore someone who was upset so he turned, went back up the stairs to the landing that was outside the Hospital Wing and looked for the source of the crying.

When he saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. He turned around, it wasn’t often he came across this particular Slytherin as he normally kept away from everyone when he could. Sitting just a few doors away from the entrance to the Hospital Wing was the muggleborn Slytherin. Chan didn’t know his name, he’d be surprised if anyone other than the professors did; he was known to the students as the Shame of Slytherin – amongst other names that Chan would not repeat. He didn’t condone the way that the boy was treated, not at all, but there really wasn’t much he could do as a Gryffindor; any attempts at showing kindness would just bring more misery and misfortune upon him, the Slytherins would rip him apart if they knew he’d spoken to a Gryffindor. It was all rather ridiculous; Chan wasn’t friends with any Slytherins although that was probably due to the fact that he was a Gryffindor. He knew Woojin occasionally spoke to a Slytherin in the year below them, Lee Minho maybe? That didn’t seem to have any repercussions for him from his fellow Slytherins. They just wanted more excuses to make the muggleborn’s life a living hell. Chan knew the Sorting Hat had never been wrong but he often wondered if it was possible that it _was_ wrong for the muggleborn. From what Chan knew of him, he didn’t possess any qualities of a Slytherin. In fact, he seemed to have more Ravenclaw qualities, he had heard that the muggleborn was extremely bright and excelled in every single one of his subjects. That brought a smile to his face, it would annoy the Slytherins to no end that a muggleborn was as good as, if not better, than them. He had been so lost in thought that he only just noticed the sound, or rather the absence of sound; the crying had stopped. Chan turned around and the boy was gone.

~

_“Hey Woo?” _ Chan had been debating whether to ask but figured Woojin would probably know. _“What’s the name of that muggleborn? The Slytherin one…” _Woojin looked at him as he usually did when Chan asked a strange question. He always reminded him of an owl, the way he tilted his head to the side and slightly furrowed his brow, his glasses moving up ever so slightly with the scrunch of his nose. Woojin could normally tell what he was thinking and today was no different, _“You saw him?” _ Chan nodded, _“he was crying… and I realised I only know him as the Shame of Slytherin, I’m pretty sure most people do but I thought if anyone would know his real name it’d be you!” _ Woojin laughed shyly and shook his head, _“I don’t know everything Chan, despite what you seem to think.” _ Chan lowered his head and sighed. _“However, I actually do have an answer for you on this occasion”. _The soft smile on Woojin’s face when he looked up was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Chan raised his brow in question to which Woojin replied, _“Seo Changbin.”_

~

Chan was mulling over what had happened with the muggleborn – _Seo Changbin_, he corrected himself. He wished he could help in some way but in all honesty by doing nothing he was helping him more than if he interfered. He sighed, something he found himself doing often lately, and decided to head back to his dorm. On his way there he was stopped by a tapping on his shoulder and a voice that sounded familiar, _“Chan!” _ He turned around to see Felix and smiled brightly at him, _“Oh! Hi Felix, did you have lunch yet?” _ Felix said that he had and grinned at him expectantly. When he saw Chan’s look of confusion he laughed, _“How do you like my new robes?” _ It was only then that Chan took note of the yellow accents on his robes, his face must have shown his excitement because Felix laughed harder. _“Hufflepuff!!! It’s a shame you aren’t in Gryffindor but between you and me, Hufflepuff is a pretty good house too”. _ Felix smiled and then turned as someone called his name, _“I’d better go, I’ll see you around Chan!”_ and without so much as a glance back at him, Felix ran off. Chan shook his head and smiled, Felix was making friends within the first couple of hours of being here. That was good, but he couldn’t help thinking of Changbin and how for nearly three long years, he’d been all alone.

~

Chan had sent an owl to Woojin asking if he wanted to go down to Hogsmeade with him while they still had time, Woojin replied almost immediately and as soon as Chan saw _‘yes’ _ he jumped off his bed and went to get his coat and scarf. He was just about to exit his room but stopped, went back to his bed and picked up one of the many bottles of cologne he kept on his bedside table. He was looking for one in particular, the last time he’d worn it Woojin had had commented on something smelling nice. It had taken everything in him to not blush. At last he found it, _pine and lemongrass._ It wasn’t his personal favourite but it was pleasant enough and Woojin liked it so he didn’t mind. After a few small sprays he finally stepped out of his room and started to make his way to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Chan arrived but Woojin wasn’t there yet. He smiled to himself and sat on the floor to wait for him. On his way he had read the rest of the note that Woojin had sent, _‘Yes I’d love to! I’ll just finish this chapter and then I’ll be right down!’. _ With Woojin _one_ chapter normally turned into ten, Chan had never understood Woojin’s love for reading but he loved watching him read. The different expressions he would make when something happened in his book warmed his heart. He knew he should try to stop feeling the way he did but he didn’t want to. At last he heard the door to the Common Room open and out stepped Woojin. He smiled sheepishly and apologised for taking so long, Chan assured him it was fine and asked if he still wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Woojin said he did but that since it was already getting late, they probably wouldn’t have enough time to go there, get some butterbeer and come back before dinner time. Woojin kept apologising for reading too much no matter how many times Chan told him not to worry. They finally decided to go down to the lake and just relax there until it was time for dinner.

~

The sun was starting to go down and with it, the light was slowly vanishing. It wasn’t long before the moon was out and Woojin was bathed in a soft glow that took Chan’s breath away. Woojin moved his head in a way that caused his soft brown locks to fall, covering his eyes. They had spent the better part of an hour just sitting under one of the many trees along the bank of the Great Lake, talking about anything and everything they could think of - including how much Woojin liked that lovely smell that seemed to be following them around. _“How’s Seungmin doing lately?” _ Seungmin was Woojin’s younger cousin, he was also a Ravenclaw. Woojin sighed slightly before answering, _“Honestly, he’s not doing great. I tried to persuade him to go home for Christmas this year but he’s adamant to stay here.” _ Chan didn’t like to pry but as Woojin’s friend he knew enough about Seungmin’s situation; unlike himself and Woojin, Seungmin was a pureblood. All of his family for the past few centuries had been in Slytherin, and so when Seungmin was sorted into Ravenclaw he felt like he’d let them down. His parents had never directly said anything to him but even Woojin said it was pretty obvious that they were disappointed that he wasn’t a Slytherin like them. Woojin had once told Chan that Seungmin was lucky it had been Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, because otherwise he would have been completely cut off from that side of the family. He would have been welcome to stay with Woojin and his parents whenever he wanted of course, but for a pureblood from a family like the Kim’s, he would have never lived down the shame and embarrassment. Maybe it was because he was a halfblood but Chan found the sense of pureblood entitlement – especially amongst Slytherin families – ridiculous. He always spoke with Seungmin whenever he saw him, he appeared to be happy and smiling but thanks to Woojin, Chan knew better. He never asked Seungmin directly, it wasn’t his place but he did his best to look out for him when Woojin couldn’t.

They’d spent so long at the Lake that they’d missed the start of dinner; they ran off as fast as they could so that they wouldn’t miss any more of the amazing food.

~

Chan felt himself looking over at the Slytherin table, he didn’t know why at first but then he realised he was subconsciously searching for Changbin. He didn’t see him but honestly, he wasn’t surprised, he hoped the boy at least got food at some point during the day. Ever since he saw Changbin at lunch he’d been on his mind, he felt bad for never worrying about him previously but he supposed since he’d never actually seen him in person before he hadn’t worried about him. Chan wished there was something he could do but it really did seem to be impossible. All of a sudden, he felt his skin crawl and realised with a start that he’d been staring at the Slytherin table, not a good idea… especially since he was a Gryffindor. He felt someone glaring at him so he went back to eating his food but muttered a quick spell that conjured up two connecting mirrors that only the caster could see. He moved it with his mind to the direction of where he’d felt the glare coming from and saw none other than Hwang Hyunjin. He scoffed, _of course it would be him_. During the average school day, Chan paid him no mind but when it came to Quidditch… that was a different matter all together. Chan was the Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Despite his age, Hyunjin was the Captain of the Slytherin team as well as their Beater. Chan had had a fair share of bludgers sent his way ever since he started playing in his second year, but ever since Hyunjin had joined the team as Beater last year, the number had not doubled, but tripled. Hyunjin seemed to burn with a rage that Chan just could not comprehend, yes it was normal for Slytherins and Gryffindors to hate each other but with Hyunjin… hate couldn’t even begin to describe the way he seemed to feel about Gryffindors. It was unfortunate Hyunjin had been placed as Captain as he now had a position and with a position came influence. Chan had noticed the Slytherins becoming more aggressive towards them not only in Quidditch matches but in day to day life too. He didn’t know what Hyunjin’s problem was and quite frankly, he didn’t care to find out.

Chan had lost his appetite and so, after saying goodnight to the people surrounding him, he stood and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room to get away from everyone for a little while. When he got to his room he heard a tapping on his window, he looked up and saw an owl with a note in its beak. After opening the window and taking the note he gave it a small scratch on the head and some bread he had leftover from dinner. It flew away, obviously not expecting a reply. Chan closed the window and went to sit on his bed, he opened the note and smiled when he saw the familiar handwriting.

_Chan,_

_I saw you leave the hall just now, I hope you’re feeling okay. _ _Knowing you like I do you’re probably still worrying about Changbin am I right? Well, whatever it is that has you worried, try to get some sleep and tomorrow will be a fresh start! Remember we have herbology first tomorrow! I’ll see you there, shall I meet you outside your Common Room after breakfast? I think I shall, don’t worry I’ll be there on time this time! Sleep well Channie._

_Love, Woo_

Chan smiled at the letter; he was feeling sleepy now that he thought about it. He re-read what Woojin had written and was still clutching it close to his chest when he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Two Young Hufflepuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm really sorry I hadn't uploaded for so long. I know that this chapter is relatively short but I feel as though I'm starting to get back into writing again which is a great feeling! I've had the general idea for the plot in my head for a long time but, as it so often does for me, when it came to writing it I couldn't figure out how to get from point A to point B. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, as short as it is, and look forward to future chapters which should hopefully be more frequent.

Woojin awoke with a yawn. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and reached over to his bedside table for his glasses. He stretched lazily and groaned as his muscles tensed. Everyone else in his dorm seemed to still be sleeping. He looked at the time and let out an exasperated sigh as he saw it was only 5am. Breakfast wouldn't be ready for another two hours at the very least. He let his mind wander; thoughts filled with what the day ahead would bring. He wondered if Seungmin was awake yet as he was an early riser too. Woojin got out of bed and dressed into his robes. After exiting the dormitory that he shared with his fellow fifth year Ravenclaws, he made his way down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. As expected, his younger cousin Seungmin was already up and was sitting by the window that overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts. _“Hey Seungie!” _Seungmin looked up and smiled softly, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. _“You’ve got Charms first today don’t you?” _Seungmin nodded and smiled again, this time properly. He told Woojin it was with the Hufflepuffs. Woojin knew that one of Seungmin’s best friends was a third year Hufflepuff, he couldn’t recall his name though.

~

After breakfast, Woojin made his way up to the entrance to Gryffindor common room to wait for Chan so they could walk to Herbology together. They both enjoyed Herbology but it was definitely not one of their best subjects. Today they were meant to be learning about Gillyweed and the effects it had once consumed. Woojin thought to himself that he would much rather have Charms like Seungmin did or maybe even Transfiguration. Although, at least he would be with Chan. When Chan finally stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, he looked deep in thought. _“Something on your mind?” _Chan shook his head and Woojin decided to leave it for now. They made their way down to the greenhouses in comfortable silence.

~

By lunch, Woojin was getting a little impatient. Chan had been quiet all day and for once Woojin couldn’t work out what was wrong. Maybe he was still worrying about Seo Changbin? _“Channie?” _he looked up upon hearing his name. _“What’s up with you today?” _Chan thought for a moment before replying, _“Have you ever… nevermind.” _Woojin stared in confusion at him. _“Forget it, but there is something else. The Changbin kid.” _Ah so he’d been right, it was about Changbin. _“What about him?” “Is it possible that the Sorting Hat was wrong? I’ve been thinking about it a lot… from the very little I’ve heard about him, he seems like he’d be a Ravenclaw don’t you think?” _Woojin slowly nodded _“I believe that nothing can get everything correct 100% of the time. So yes, although I agree it’s unlikely, it’s still possible that the Hat was wrong.” _Chan sighed and put his head in his hands, _“I just wish there was something I could do.”_

~

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. After his final class of the day - History of Magic - Woojin began to make his way to the Library to add the finishing touches to an essay that was due for Charms the next day. On his way there he found Chan talking to a group of younger students. Some of them began to walk away but two of them remained. They were two younger Hufflepuffs; he recognised one of them as Seungmin’s friend… _Han Jisung! That was his name_. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the other Hufflepuff before but he seemed to know Chan very well. Woojin thought he may as well go and say hello to Jisung and ask Chan if he wanted to go to the Library with him. He made his way over and smiled warmly at Jisung; he was one of the only real friends that Seungmin had made in his three years at Hogwarts so far. Chan noticed Woojin’s curious gaze at the other Hufflepuff and introduced him as Lee Felix. Probably guessing that Woojin was wondering how they knew each other, Chan told him that he was a new student at Hogwarts and that he had been in charge of showing him around and taking him to the Headmaster’s office. Felix grinned up at Woojin and said, _“It’s really nice to meet you!” _Felix was definitely very excitable, he reminded Woojin of Seungmin when he was younger… maybe not so much anymore though. Woojin smiled back at him, “_I hope you’re enjoying Hogwarts so far!” _Felix nodded so enthusiastically that Woojin laughed to himself as he thought that his head might come flying off. Felix seemed to suddenly notice something and opened his mouth to speak before blushing slightly and looking at Chan, he then looked back at Woojin and said in as monotone a voice as he could, _“I see you’re a Ravenclaw.” _Chan giggled, seemingly realising why Felix had blushed. Woojin was still confused but just nodded politely. Felix put his hand into his pocket and brought out a pocket watch, _that’s not something you see at Hogwarts everyday _thought Woojin to himself. Felix looked at the time and gasped in surprise, _“I’m meant to be helping out down at the greenhouses before dinner!! I’m going to be late if I don’t go now, I’m sorry!” _ And with that, he ran off at full speed leaving Chan, Woojin and Jisung standing there. Jisung then said his goodbyes and went off to go and meet Seungmin. Woojin looked across to Chan, still a little confused about Felix and his comment about him being in Ravenclaw. Chan explained that when Felix had first noticed the red on his robes he had shouted out “Gryffindor” very loudly and that he had probably been about to do the same thing with Woojin before remembering how Chan had laughed at his enthusiasm before. Woojin and Chan began to make their way to the Library, discussing their upcoming assignments and class tests, the third year Hufflepuffs now at the back of their mind.


	5. Update

I’ll be rewriting this AU so that W**jin no longer features in it. I suppose not everyone might have heard what’s going on so if you look up his name on twitter I’m sure you’ll see plenty about it. TW for sexual assault though. 

I’ll try and get this done asap and then upload the next chapter. Thank you all for supporting this AU!!


End file.
